


Emergency Relief Effort

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex magic.  'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Relief Effort

 

 

Dean skidded around the corner and into the old bank vault exactly three minutes too late, a fact for which Sam would be forever grateful. "Sam! You okay?"

"No. He is not," Castiel said, and caught Dean by the arm. "He – "

"Oh, _man_ ," said another voice from closer in, and Sam looked up to see Gabriel in the middle of the room, between them. "Oh, you're in it now, Sammy-boy. Castiel, get Dean out of here."

"Gabriel – "

"Out. I don't care if he likes to watch, he's not gonna want to see this. You'll thank me in the morning, Dean-o. Bye now."

The vault door slammed on Dean's shout and tumblers clicked, almost drowning out the sound of Gabriel's footsteps as he came closer. He crouched down in front of Sam, not quite close enough to touch.

It had been cold in here earlier but it wasn't anymore, or maybe it was just him. No, Sam _knew_ it was him, the spell heating up under his skin, prickling across his chest, snaking down his spine. "Gabriel," he said, swallowing. "I'm screwed here, aren't I?"

Gabriel smirked and gestured at the remains of the circle and altar on the south end of the vault. "It's sex magic, Sam, and the serious stuff to boot. "Screwed" is pretty much the definition. And the point."

Sam stared at him. Already it was harder to breathe, the air thick with Gabriel's scent. Enticing. Maddening. "You need to get out of here too."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, his expression one that Sam's rapidly fogging mind couldn't identify. "And let that oh-so-fascinating brain of yours melt out your ears? Don't think so."

"Dammit, Gabriel!" Sam lurched up off the floor and back, staggering until the corner caught him in an ice-cold steel embrace, but it didn't help. He felt like he was going to melt the wall, and every breath he took was full of Gabriel, sweet mint and ozone, _so fucking tasty_ , and his cock was pushing hard against his jeans and he'd wanted Gabriel for months now but not like this, God, _not like this_. "Get the hell out of here. Been jacking off since puberty, I think I can handle this alone!"

Gabriel rose smoothly to his feet, and his hands went to the buttons of his shirt. "But that's the thing, see. You can't. Solo orgasms aren't enough. This particular spell demands fucking – with another live body – and it's not going to let you go until you stick Sam junior there into someplace warm and cozy and come. A lot." Gabriel's fingers were at his cuffs now, and Sam watched, mesmerized, as he stepped forward and the shirt puddled to the floor behind him.

Sam swallowed again, panting, and dug his fingers against the wall, feeling the outlines of long-abandoned security boxes, trying desperately not to reach out and grab the archangel who was now much too close. Trying equally as desperately to remember exactly why he shouldn't. "And you're offering to be the designated fuckee? Why? Self-sacrifice isn't your style."

Gabriel smirked again. "What self-sacrifice? I like sex, you need sex, everybody wins."

"I’m a guy!"

"Yes, I noticed. And I just happen to be guy-shaped, and I know that you know what that means." Gabriel tapped a finger on Sam's chest. No more than two tee-shirts and three inches separated them now and Gabriel's body heat, his _smell_ , were chewing away at the last strands of Sam's control. "It means the hottest, tightest place you've ever been in," Gabriel said, low and dirty. "You _know_ ," tap, "what it's like. And _you_ ," tap, " _want_ ," tap, " _it_."

Snap.

Sam grabbed and heaved and twisted and Gabriel's back hit the wall with a bang, but Sam didn't, couldn't care. Gabriel's legs locked around his waist and his throat was under Sam's mouth, skin every bit as delicious as it smelled. Sam licked and nuzzled, found the throb of a pulse and bit down, and Gabriel shuddered. "Clothes," Sam growled, grinding them together against the wall, the last sane corner of his brain utterly relieved to feel the hard ridge of Gabriel's erection caught between them. "Clothes. Off. Now."

Fingers snapped and Sam gasped with relief as the constriction on his cock vanished. "Okay, that? Was awesome."

Gabriel chuckled, close to Sam's ear. "Being me does have a few perks. Yes," he groaned as Sam thumbed his nipple. "Just get in me already."

It was Sam's turn to groan, his cock literally twitching. "Too soon," he moaned, fighting the spell-haze screaming _yes_ _ **yes YES**_ in the back of his skull even as his hands shifted to cup Gabriel's naked ass. "Don't have anything, you're not ready, you're – "

"I am." Gabriel reached down and somehow wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, and Sam nearly howled, it felt that good. "I'm what I want to be, Sam; you can't hurt me, but this magic will kill you if you fight it. Don't hold back."

"Gabriel – "

"Now, dammit. _Fuck. Me_."

Sam braced him against the wall and thrust, sliding in to the hilt in one solid push.

Gabriel made a punched out sound and his head knocked back against the steel, fingers digging into Sam's shoulders. Sam shuddered hard and buried his face in Gabriel's neck, half-insane with pleasure and the pounding drive of the spell. Slick, fiery hot and inhumanly tight, and Sam couldn't breathe for how good it felt. Didn't matter that it was magic, that Gabriel was only doing this to save him. This was where he belonged.

He moved, shoving mindlessly into heaven over and over again, ecstasy coiling up his spine and Gabriel muttering filthy encouragement into his ear. The heat built and sweat slicked them both, salty tang in Sam's mouth as he licked and sucked and bit. Gabriel moved against him, sinuous, fingers scraping through Sam's hair, over his shoulders, digging bruises into his skin. It seemed to last forever.

It wasn't nearly long enough. " _Sam_ ," Gabriel panted, his thighs tightening.

"Gonna come for me, Gabriel?" Sam growled. "Want you to, _need_ you to – "

"Not gonna be a probl – "

Gabriel locked up in Sam's arms, the tightness around Sam's cock going from inhuman to impossible, and new, thick wetness painted Sam's chest. Sam had only a moment to drink in Gabriel's face before he was coming as well, dragged over the edge by the force of Gabriel's climax. The pleasure/pain ripped him inside out and blinded him, and the world ended in a blaze of magnesium white.

He came back to the sensation of arms around him and fingers combing through his hair. Sam got his eyes open to find himself in an aching, sweaty heap on the floor, his face against Gabriel's chest.

"Have a good nap?" Gabriel asked softly. "Because you need the strength, this thing ain't over yet."

No, it wasn't, Sam realized; his cock was already back online. Magic shifted in his head, uncoiled low in his belly, pulsing with his heartbeat. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Gabriel's fingers paused. "Why? For giving me one of the better fucks of my considerable lifetime, with more on the way?"

Sam closed his eyes. "No, for making you – " He took a deep breath and pushed it out, the smells of sex and sweet mint all around him. "Thank you. For helping me."

Gabriel's hand cupped his chin. "Sam, look at me." Reluctantly, Sam opened his eyes again and met Gabriel's hazel ones. "I'm right where I want to be. Okay, this isn't the best way this could have happened, but have you really managed to miss the fact that I like you, and that I've been trying to get into your pants for a while now?"

Sam blinked, and blinked again while his world rearranged itself. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"In that case," Sam said, a cautious happiness building and muting, if only momentarily, the renewed demands of the spell, "there's something I want to try."

Gabriel's eyebrows went up, questioning.

Sam leaned in and kissed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Emergency Relief Effort  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre and/or Pairing: Sam/Gabriel  
> Spoilers: none that I can think of  
> Warnings: sexxin', possible italics abuse, might maybe possibly count as dub-con if you squint.  
> Word Count: ~1400  
> Summary: Sex magic. 'Nuff said.
> 
> Note: originally posted in the spn_gabriel kind meme, which has, apparently, eaten my brain. Cleaned up (heh) and expanded. I'm working on this because I'm avoiding my longer Sam/hurt!Gabriel piece, which has stalled and is mocking me. Bah.
> 
> Posted to the spn_gabriel kink meme  
> 3/11/10?  
> Posted to fic journal 3/13/10  
> Posted to samgabriel 3/13/10  
> Posted to spn_gabriel 3/14/10


End file.
